


Who's Better?: Rucas or Rilaya?

by James_Stryker



Series: Rucaya Series [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, College, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Lucas and Maya challenge each other to see who’s better in bed with Riley.





	Who's Better?: Rucas or Rilaya?

“What?! No way, Huckleberry.” Maya said. Lucas and Maya were sitting by the bay window in the bedroom of Riley and Lucas’ neatly decorated Greenwich Village apartment that they shared together, waiting for Riley to finish up on some of her work for her classes. Aside from classes and work and getting everything together for the wedding, it was a pretty hectic and busy week for Riley.

“You know it’s true, Maya.” Lucas said, crossing his arms at Maya while the blonde beauty raised her eyebrow at him.

“Really? You get to be the better boyfriend…” Maya said.

“Fiancé. You do know that Riley and I are engaged.” Lucas said as he corrects Maya.

“Whatever. I’m her best friend and I should be the one who should give her the better attention. Not some Cactus Pete Huckleberry horseback-ridin’ Ranger Rick. Huh hugghhrr, huh hugghhrr, huh hugghhrr-hugghhrr!” Maya teased Lucas.

“You do know that you have a boyfriend and it’s Riley’s uncle. He’s the one that should give you all the attention.” Lucas said.

“I know.” Maya said, smiling. “But this is Riley we’re talking about here. I just feel like that you’re going to steal my best friend away from me.”

“I’m not trying to steal her away from you. I know that she’s your best friend and all and she’s like a sister to you. But don’t you think that she wants to spend time with me?” Lucas asked. 

“Alright. Fine. How about this? How about we make a little bet with each other.” Maya said. Right when she was about to tell Lucas their little bet, Riley enters the bedroom with her work for law studies in her hand.

“What little bet?” Riley asked, closing the bedroom door behind her and sits her finished work down on the dresser. 

“It’s nothing, sweetie. Maya and I were just talking about fighting for your attention. She’s complaining about you not spending any time with her because you’ve been spending time with me and she feels left out.” Lucas said as Riley looks at Maya.

“Maya, now there’s no need for you and Lucas to fight for my attention. It’s not like one of you two want to see who’s better in bed with me.” Riley said.

Then, an idea popped into the blonde beauty’s mind, turning to Lucas and gave him a mischievous grin. Lucas knew that Maya has something up her sleeve. She knew that this plan was going to work.

“You know, Huckleberry. I might have a way on how to settle things and since we’re both fighting for Riley’s attention, how about she picks to see who’s better with her in bed.” Maya said as Riley and Lucas’ eyes widened in shock from hearing Maya’s plan.

“What?” Riley and Lucas both said simultaneously.

“You heard me correctly. You and I are both going to have sex with Riley so she can pick to see who’s better in bed.” Maya said.

“Wait, wait, wait a minute short stack. You don’t think I’m better in bed with Riley?” Lucas raised his eyebrow at Maya. “I think I am better in bed with Riley.”

“Oh, I think I am better in bed with Riley.” Maya mimicked Lucas in her Texan accent. “Well, you two have sex that’s gentle and not rough. You think your fiancée wants gentle sex? Maybe she wants rough sex with you. Me however, I think I am better in bed with Riley than you.”

“You? Oh, please. It’s not like you and Riley had sex with each other while we before we were…” Lucas said until he began to notice Riley blushing a bit. “Riley, is this true about what you and Maya did?”

“We were just experimenting in our dorm room. We were bored and….” Riley said until Maya interrupts her.

“And I fucked her brains out!” Maya exclaimed. “Oh, yeah. She enjoyed every minute of it and I made her scream out my name when I ate her out.”

“Maya!” Riley’s cheeks blushed a deep red as Maya got up from the bay window and walked towards her, taking her hand and led her over to the king-sized bed. “Maya, this is a crazy idea. We can’t do this in front of Lucas.”

“Riles, relax. Guys love to watch two girls making out and having sex with each other. What did you expect when I showed you a video of some guy watching Tiffany Watson and Celeste Star. And we had this idea to give Lucas a show and we thought that we would experiment it with each other.” Maya said as Lucas got up from the bay window and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Riley.

“You had sex with Maya?” Lucas asked.

“It was only one time.” Riley said as she sits down on the bed with Maya, looking down and noticed her best friend’s hand moving up and down her thigh, making her shudder in delight. Maya then gave Riley the most seductive grin ever as she moved over towards her. Wanting to have first dibs on Riley, Maya moved her hand up to Riley’s face, cupping her cheek ever so gently and leaned in, pressing her lips against hers.

“Jumpin Jehoshaphat!” Lucas exclaimed as he watched Maya kissing his fiancée. Maya stops kissing Riley and looks at Lucas for a bit.

“Uh, if you think that you’re going to get laid by having sex with me as well, then no way. We’re only having sex with Riley. You’re not going to have sex with me. Ranger Rick.” Maya said. Riley turns to Lucas and gave him a seductive wink as she went back to kiss Maya. The two best friends playfully attacked each other’s lips in front of the handsome Texan. Lucas grinned as he watched his fiancée kiss the blonde beauty back, this time she deepened the kiss. Wanting to be the one to dominate the brunette’s mouth, Maya starts playing with Riley’s brown hair for a bit with her free hand, stuck her tongue out and slid it against the bottom of her soft pink lips, begging for entrance. Riley grinned into the kiss and parts her lips open as Maya slid her tongue inside her mouth, moving it around to explore her and savor her taste. Her hand trailed down Riley’s body, her right hand moved behind her perfect ass and cupped it gently, making the pretty brunette yelp into the kiss. Riley began to moan into the kiss as Maya flicked her tongue against hers, dominating her mouth. The two pulled apart as Riley turned around to face Lucas while Maya takes off her denim jacket, leaving her in only her black David Bowie t-shirt, her American Eagle Outfitters denim jeans and her BCBG women’s renegade platform ankle boots.

Lucas watched both Riley and Maya, with Riley giving him a seductive wink while Maya tugged at the bottom of her orange top. Maya began to pull Riley’s shirt off of her, revealing her sexy lacy white bra.

“Why don’t you come over here, Lucas? I want you and Maya to give me all the attention that you two needed.” Riley said, beckoning her fiancé to come over to the bed and sat down in front of Riley and Maya, with Maya behind Riley, wrapping her arms around Riley’s waist placing soft, gentle kisses on her neck. Lucas gazed deeply into Riley’s eyes as he leaned forward kissed her.

“Now, you’re going to see who’s the better kisser, Penelope.” Lucas said, calling Maya by her middle name.

“Call me that again and I will break you.” Maya said, threatening Lucas.

“You do know that I am strong as a horse. I can’t wait to see what you will do.” Lucas said.

“OHHHHHH!” Maya shuddered in annoyance.

Lucas begin to attack Riley’s lips with his, smiling through the kiss as he begin to slide his tongue across her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth while Maya watched them licking hotly into each other’s mouths. His tongue swirled around Riley’s while Maya’s hands cupped her C-cup breasts that were still covered by her bra. Riley moaned into the kiss from both Lucas dominating her mouth and Maya fondling her breasts. The blonde beauty moved her hand down Riley’s body, slipping her hand underneath her floral print high waisted A-line skirt and starts rubbing her clit through the fabric of her panties. Lucas breaks the kiss as he watches Maya having her way with Riley, pressing her soft lips on top of hers. Lucas bit his bottom lip, palming his cock through the fabric of his denim jeans from the hot sight.

Maya looked over at Lucas, who was busy massaging his cock while watching her kiss Riley and rub her clit. Maya stops kissing Riley and stops rubbing her clit, looking at her for a moment then back to Lucas as the blonde beauty leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her in a seductive tone.

“I bet you want me to fuck you. I bet you want to eat me out while Lucas fucks you. Do you want that, baby girl?” Maya whispered. Riley nods her head in response as Maya and Lucas both stripped out of their clothes, leaving Lucas in his black boxers and Maya in her red lacy bra and matching panties. Maya stops rubbing Riley’s clit and begin to remove her bra and panties, throwing them across the room. “Lie down on your back, princess. Let me sit on your face while Lucas eats you out.

Riley lies on her back while Maya straddled her face, pushing her panties to the side to reveal her shaved pussy. The pretty brunette sticks her tongue out and begin to lick around her dripping wet slit to tease the blonde beauty for a bit, making Maya shudder in delight. Maya looked back at Lucas spreading Riley’s legs wide, lightly sucking on her inner thigh and nipped at her soft flesh before kissing down to her vagina. The handsome Texan leaned in, sliding his tongue along her wet slit while moving his hands up to her huge tits, groping them while Maya rubbed her lips against Riley’s soft pink lips. Lucas looked up as he watched Maya riding Riley’s tongue.

“Hey Huckleberry, Riley is doing a good job eating me out. Reminds me of our experience together back at the dorm. Mmm, you should’ve seen her.” Maya moaned, smiling at Lucas to tease him about her lesbian experience with Riley, saying how good she is with her. Lucas’ cock starts pulsing in his boxer as he enjoyed the hot sight of Maya eating out Riley. Lucas ate Riley’s pussy as Maya slid closer down her body, putting her asshole at her mouth and felt her tongue licking around her puckered opening while she played with her clit. Lucas latched his mouth onto his fiancée’s sensitive clit, sucking on it gently while pushing two fingers inside her wet hole, thrusting them harder and faster as Riley bucks her hips into him, making her moan uncontrollably into Maya’s pussy.

Maya’s moans filled the room as she slightly bounced on Riley’s face, feeling her tongue pushing in and out of her puckered opening while she played with herself until she feels her orgasm rocking her whole body.

“Riles, I’m gonna cum!” Maya cried out as Lucas pulled back away from Riley’s pussy just to watch the blonde beauty cum all over her best friend’s face. Riley stops rimming Maya and began to lap up some of the blonde’s juices that were leaking out of her pussy. Maya climbed off of Riley’s face while Riley looked at her and Lucas.

“So, who’s better now?” Lucas asked.

“You haven’t even fucked her yet. But we’ll see who’s better into pleasuring Riley.” Maya said.

“Lie down on the bed, Lucas.” Riley said.

Lucas lies down on his back as Riley crawled over towards him and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and threw them across the room. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her as Riley climbed on top of Lucas so they could be in a 69 position. Lucas watched his fiancée’s dripping wet pussy hovering over him as the handsome Texan didn’t waste any time leaning up and licked her wet slit, causing Riley to release some of her cute moans. Getting turned on from Riley stroking his cock and Lucas eating her out, Maya spreads her legs open and began to rub her clit in a circular motion while playing with her breasts. She was starting to get a little jealous at Lucas working his talented tongue on Riley’s pussy. Riley continues to stroke Lucas’ cock for a bit before leaning down to take his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down nice and slow. The duo got into their rhythm with the pair using their tongues to pleasure and tease each other. As Lucas continued to eat out Riley, Maya stops playing with herself and moved behind the pretty brunette and watched Lucas pushing his tongue in and out of her pussy. The blonde beauty spreads her best friends ass cheeks apart, kissing them for a bit then starts swirling her tongue around her ass, making Riley whimper while she licked Lucas’ cock like a lollipop before taking his length once more in her mouth, gagging a bit when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Maya stops rimming Riley as she watched Lucas sticking his middle finger in his mouth to get it nicely coated with his saliva and began to tease his fiancée’s puckered opening with his finger while Riley moaned around his cock. As the handsome Texan pushed his finger slowly inside Riley’s ass, Riley winced slightly as she pulled off of his thick cock for a moment. 

“Oh, fuck.” Riley groaned, looking back at Lucas and moaned while he continued to finger her ass and lick her pussy at the same time. “Oh, my God. Lucas, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!”

Lucas eased his finger out of Riley’s ass and stops licking her pussy, making her whine in disapproval. Riley climbed off of Lucas and looked at him, giving him an adorable puppy dog pout while Maya moved over to her and kissed her in a loving way before pushing her onto her back. Lucas spreads Riley’s legs wide open, getting an excellent view of her dripping wet pussy while Maya starts to kiss her for a bit before she straddles her face. 

“Go ahead, Lucas. Fuck your princess.” Maya said.

Lucas lines up his cock in front of Riley’s entrance, running the tip up and down her wet pink slit for a bit to tease her, making her whine into Maya’s mouth.

“You want Lucas to fuck your tight little pussy while you eat me out?” Maya asked. Riley nods her head in response as Maya straddled her face while Lucas pushed his cock inside Riley nice and slow, fucking her with only the tip at first, then pushed himself all the way inside her with Maya watching Lucas’ cock sliding in and out of her before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss while rubbing her clit.

Lucas watched as he got immensely turned on from the hot sight of Maya rubbing Riley’s clit while he slowly thrusts in and out of the pretty brunette,

“Fuck, you’re so tight Riley.” Lucas moaned, picking up speed, slamming harder, faster and deeper inside Riley. Her cute moans filled the room, along with Lucas’ as Maya climbed on Riley and straddled her pretty face. Riley leaned up and starts lapping at her best friend’s pussy. Maya moaned, gripping the headboard as Riley pushed her tongue in and out of her while Lucas teased Riley by using hard and soft thrusts.

“Riley… oh, fuck!” Maya cried out as she rode Riley’s tongue. As he continued to fuck Riley, Lucas and Maya both watched each other, Maya watched Lucas fucking her best friend hard and Lucas watched his fiancée eating out Maya. The blonde beauty reached down and grabbed Riley’s bouncing breasts, using her finger to pinch and pull on her nipples roughly and moaning out her name while Lucas teased Riley’s clit with his thumb. It was only a matter of seconds until Lucas, Riley and Maya felt their own orgasm rising, with Maya being the first one to cum, squirting her juices all over Riley’s face as Riley happily lapped up her sweet juices before she climbed off of her face.

“Fuck! OHHHHHHH!!!!” Lucas moaned loudly, turning Riley into a whimpering mess as her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around his cock. His cock twitched inside Riley as he shot his load deep inside her, with Maya watching as Lucas gave her a couple more thrusts to make sure that she’s completely filled up with his cum. Once he had finished shooting his load inside Riley, Lucas slowly eased himself out of Riley and laid next to her with Maya lying next to Riley and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in closer towards her.

“Mmm, baby girl.” Maya whispered into Riley’s ear and kissed her on the lips nice and slow while Lucas watched.

“So, Riley. Princess, did you make your choice yet?” Lucas asked.

“I did.” Riley said, looking at Lucas then looked at Maya. “I’ve made my choice to see who’s better.”

“And?” Maya asked.

“And I’ve picked Maya.” Riley said as Lucas’ eyes widened in surprise with Maya holding her hand.

“Maya?” Lucas asked. “You’re saying that Maya is better than me?” 

“Well, she did catch me by surprise by rimming me and she was pretty excellent with her oral skills. I’m sorry.” Riley apologized.

“See? I told you that she’ll pick me.” Maya said, grinning at Lucas.

“That’s okay, Riles. Besides, you’ll be married to me and we’ll have some hot passionate sex together.” Lucas said.

“You know that I’ll still be better than you. You know, she should be married to both me and you.” Maya giggled.


End file.
